Celeste Holm
Celeste Holm was an American actress. Biography Born in New York City, Holm studied Drama at the University of Chicago and received her first theatrical role in a production of Hamlet. She began to make several appearances on Broadway, first gaining recognition for Oklahoma! in 1943. She made her film debut in 1946 and earned an Academy Award the following year for Gentleman's Agreement. Holm would continue to appear in several films throughout her career, including All About Eve, Three Men and a Baby and The Tender Trap, but preferred theatre roles, often in musicals. She also appeared in several television programmes, including Columbo and Archie Bunker's Place. Holm passed away in 2012, and her final film was released the following year. Singing Perhaps best known for her musical theatre toles despite a varied career, beginning with originating the role of "Ado" Annie Carnes in Oklahoma! and Evelina in Bloomer Girl before her first onscreen solo in Three Little Girls in Blue. She also became the second actress to play Anna Leonowens in The King and I. Holm also sang onscreen a number of times, notably performing "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?" in High Society and appearing in the television film of Cinderella as the Fairy Godmother. She played the titular lead in Mame and made her final singing performance as Grandma Taylor in 1994's Allegro. Film Three Little Girls in Blue (1946) *Always a Lady (solo) Carnival in Costa Rica (1947) *Costa Rica (contains solo lines) *Gui-Pi-Pia (contains solo lines) Everybody Does It (1949) *Beyond the Blue Horizon (contains solo lines) *I Passed By Your Window (solo) High Society (1956) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (duet) Cinderella (1965) *Impossible (solo) *It's Possible (duet) *Wedding Procession (solo) Doctor, You've Got to Be Kidding! (1967) *The Trolley Song Tom Sawyer (1973) *Tom Sawyer! (contains solo lines) *Aunt Polly's Soliloquy (solo) Television Producers' Showcase (1956) *Twelve Feet Tall (contains solo lines) Stage Oklahoma! (1943)(originated the role) *I Cain't Say No (solo) *The Farmer and the Cowman *All Er Nuthin (duet) *Finale Ultimo Bloomer Girl (1944)(originated the role) *Evelina (Reprise)(duet) *It Was Good Enough for Grandma (contains solo lines) *Right As the Rain (duet) *Lullaby (solo) The King and I (1952) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) Mame (1969) *It's Today (contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (contains solo lines) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *My Best Girl (duet) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *That's How Young I Feel (contains solo lines) *If He Walked into My Life (solo) *It's Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Open a New Window (Reprise)(solo) Mama (1972)(originated the role) The Utter Glory of Morrissey Hall (1979)(originated the role) *Proud, Erstwhile, Upright, Fair (contains solo lines) *Way Back When (duet) *Give Me That Key (contains solo lines) *See the Blue (contains solo lines) *Reflection (solo) Allegro (1994) *I Know It Can Happen Again (solo) *Winters Go By (contains solo lines) *Winters Go By (reprise)(solo) Gallery Holmadoannie.jpg|'"Ado" Annie Carnes' in Oklahoma! holmmiriam.jpg|'Miriam Harrington' in Three Little Girls in Blue. holmcarnival.jpg|'Celeste' in Carnival in Costa Rica. holmeverybody.jpg|'Doris Blair Borland' in Everybody Does It. holmanna.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. holmliz.jpg|'Liz Imbrie' in High Society. holmfairy.jpg|'Fairy Godmother' in Cinderella. holmlouise.jpg|'Louise Halloran' in Doctor, You've Got to Be Kidding! holmmame.jpg|'Mame Dennis' in Mame. holmpolly.jpg|'Aunt Polly' in Tom Sawyer. Holm, Celeste Holm, Celeste